Professor Layton: Those Held Dear
by MattGoldFF
Summary: (Origionally titled: tales of Lovers.) Another Delve into Katrielle and Ernest's new found relationship. This time with some hurt, and some cheekiness. This is a SEQUEL to "Ernest and the Gift," Which I recomend you read before delving into this. [Ernest x Katrielle]
1. Chapter 1 - A Sleepover

**Hey Guys, New story for ya. This one might tug on the heart strings a little. Also in futre it will elude to some 'naughtier' things, but nothing should be too explicit. Hopefully You Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

Katrielle sat on her couch. The apartment was cozy, but even more so as her partner was resting his head on her lap. The weren't watching anything in particular, just shots of nature with some lovely music.

"You know, You're rather comfy Miss Layton."

She Smiled, "I thought i told you to use my name Mr Greaves."

"That you did, But It's part of being a gentleman, and I know you find it cute."

"Alright, Maybe a little." She chuckled. "But my dad doesn't call Uncle Luke and Emmy by their last names, And he follows the gentleman's code to a 'T'."

"No… But they still call him professor." He said.

Katrielle was stumped, he was right at that. He rolled over so he could look her in the eyes, and they stared at each other. "I Love being with you Katrielle,"

"Me too Ernest," She said giving him a grin. "…Although, I could really go for the sweet treat of some delicious chocolate."

Ernest laughed as he got of her Lap, she was almost salivating at the thought of chocolate. "You're Adorable Kat." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as her 'food trance' faded, now completely focused on Ernest. The Chocolate was no longer on her mind.

"Um Ernest," She started.

"Yes?"

"We've been dating for a nearly a month now, and… I wanted to know if you would stay the night?"

Ernest's Worry turned to joy. "Of Course!"

Kat took a big sigh of relief and hugged him tightly.

His heart warmed as she clung onto him, he was still pinching himself that she loved him. "However, I didn't bring my pyjamas, so let me run and grab those."

"Alright See you soon," She said. How had they not done this sooner?

When Ernest returned they both dressed into their Pyjamas and Kat noticed he was holding something.

"What's that?"

Ernest grew defensive. "Promise you won't laugh." He said clutching whatever was in his hands.

"I Promise Ernest." She said, staying put. He then opened up to reveal a small penguin plush. Kat Smiled. Somehow he just kept getting more and more adorable, the more she got to know him. "What's his name?"

"Johnny." He said, seaming to squeeze the pinguin for support. Kat could see he was scared of being judged, but he trusted her enough to show her in the first place. She walked up to him and held him around the waist.

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow you get more adorable the more I know you." She said. He smiled, but she could tell something was burdening him. "What's the matter?"

"You could have any guy you wanted, why did you choose me? I'm just a lovestruck clumsy assistant. I don't even solve puzzles well."  
"Ernest… I don't want anyone else, I love your clumsiness, and how you care for everyone in your nerdy way." She answered. As she stroked his cheek, her words seemed to rid the sadness within him. He wiped away the tears welling in his eyes and hugged her. A gentle, but desperate hug. "Oh Ernest…"

Eventually the sadness dissipated, and neither of them really knew what to do next. Well it was that way until Kat came up with an idea.

"TAG! Your It!" She said before running away.

Ernest was shocked. "Inside? Alrighty then."

He chased her around her apartment, and she giggled as he almost caught her but slid on his socks. The tagged back and forth for a while until Ernest had an idea. He made it so the couch was between the two of them, one resting a hand on each armrest.

"So how close to the dragon are you willing to come?" He provoked. Katrielle hopelessly took the bait edging forward. He continued to taunt her, edging her closer, untill she was only a cushion away. Then he pounced, tackling her onto the couch and positioning himself on top of her.

"Caught you." He said. His tone was slightly deeper. Confidant even. Kat didn't know where this side of him had come from, but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to run?" She said in an equally seductive tone. They stared each other in the eyes as their hearts raced with anticipation. Finally, without thinking, Ernest closed the space between them. Again this surprised katrielle, but she was enjoying herself to much to ruin the moment. It was a long passionate kiss. One you read of in stories, although this was happening. Eventually Ernest broke off for air, leaving an equally shocked Kat laying there.

"Wow… That was…"

"Amazing." Kat said finishing his sentence. He slowly eased his way off him and they both sat up.

"Well, i think we should go to bed." Kat said noticing the later time. "We do have work tomorrow."

"That we do." he said getting up and following her to her bed.

As they laid down and pulled the cover over them, Ernest gently placed an arm over her stomach, and became the big spoon. She smiled and happily snuggled up to him. And as they drifted of to sleep, the penguin stood proudly on the desk, there was no need for him now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning Sunrise

Ernest slowly stirred. They had shifted during the night. He was now flat on his back, and Katrielle had been lying her head against his chest. He listened to her breath, gentle and peaceful. His heart was warmed. He looked over to Katrielle's clock on her bedside table to notice the time.

' _6:00! I'll be late.'_ He thought. But then again, late for him would be usual timing for anyone else. He stared down at her and sighed. "I couldn't possibly wake you up." He muttered to himself. Eventually Kat woke up on her own accord to see Ernest smiling.

"Morning Sunshine," He whispered.

"Morning yourself handsome." She said back enjoying the moment. Ernest blushed before the both of them slowly got out of bed.

"Tea miss?"

"Of course."

Katrielle watched as her assistant made her tea. It was like he did every morning, Except it was just them. She walked up behind him and clung on to his waist. She heard a small chuckle as he turned to face her.

"Im curious…" Kat started.

"Yes?"

"What is this darker side of you?"

Ernest was baffled, but entertained. "What? I dont have another side."

"But I saw it last night. It comes out when i start to play with him." She said innocently, as she grabbed his freshly put on bowtie. They were back in their normal clothes… Well except minus the shoes, because they couldn't be bothered. She watched as Ernest became flustered. She was the puppet master, and seemingly toying with his tie, was pulling all his strings.

"He's Like you, He cares the same, but he gets what he wants… and he does it with style if i do say so myself."

Ernest gulped as Katrielle pulled her body towards his.

"My Question is, what makes Ernest Greaves become so uncontrollable?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think you know the answer to every question you ask," Ernest said enticingly, as he gently pushed Katrielle towards the counter. Now she was having her strings pulled by the newly confident Ernest. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time more roughly, taking katrielle by surprise. She couldn't say she hated it though. They shared the moment for awhile before ernest withdrew. "Hope I didn't scare you there." He said, still confident, but back to his worrisome self. Katrielle was speechless, but she gave him a smile so he knew she enjoyed it. As he poured the tea he looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Oh fiddlesticks! We should go, we're quite late."

"Sure," Kat managed to mumble out, before following him out the door, Tea in hand.

When they arrived at the office Kat greeted in her usually way.

"Morning!"

"Oh Kat, Have you seen Ernest?" Matt asked frantically from the kitchen.

"I'm right here Matt."

"Oh thank god," Matt said coming out of the kitchen, "I was worried something might have happened to him."

"No, he was just at my place." Kat said as they put up their coats.

"Alrighty then, I'm off to see Inspector Hastings, he called to see me."

"Oh then we should come too!" Kat said excitedly.

"Actually he asked that neither of you come." Matt said. "But that doesn't include Sherl, So come on you lazy dog."

Sherl grumpily got of the couch and followed him.

"Let's get this over with."

As they walked out the door kat sat down.

"Where does that other side of you come from?"

Ernest Chuckled to himself. "Oh I don't quite know Miss Layton."

"Is it the real Miles trying to crawl back through?"

Ernest's Face dropped all signs of happiness. Kat knew she had overstepped a boundary.

"No, It's not." he responded bluntly. "And for the record, don't call me Miles again."

Kat jumped off her chair and ran to him. "Im sorry Ernest, It's just that I've never seen that side of you, it was so sudden. Not to say I don't like it, I love it… Actually. But I just was wondering where it came from."

"I'm glad you like that side of me." He said, his smile bitter sweet. "…You know what would cheer me up?"

"What?"

"Another kiss?" He said smiling nervously. She Laughed before sealing their lips in another kiss, this couldn't get much better.

 ** _Sorry This Chapter was a little short, It's about to get alot more complicated. If you dont know who Matt is, he's my OC I created in "Ernest and the gift." And if you haddnt figured out, its supposed to be me._**

 ** _Anyways, i have a good mystery for you that will slowly unravel hope you stay tuned._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lunch With Family

As Matt and Sherl walked into the office they saw Inspector Hastings looking out the window.

"Matt, Glad ya could make it."

"Dont Stress, however I feel this is something serious."  
"Look we're stumped 'ere, It turned out to be a string of robberies spanning the past year, but then we caught a photo of the Perp. And you won't like it as much as I did."

Matt opened the magnolia folder to see a photo taken of security footage.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Unfortunately all the evidence points towards it."

"He'd never do such a thing. Man wouldn't lay a hand on anybody."

"We know, but if we're wrong, he's now a murderer. We tied the death of a security guard to him as well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I've seen enough of that man to know he isn't the perp, but I can't prove it, the evidence is too subtle."

"So you want me too prove the theory wrong?"

"Yep, 'xactly."

Matt stared at the Folder in dread. "Is there anyone else working on it?"

"Yes Emiliana Perfetti."

"Ah, the profiler."

"Yea, she's cross referencing other potential culprits with Ernests assessments, she'll keep in touch."

"Alrighty, better get to work then."

"Too Right. Gook Luck Matt."

"Oooh the food looks so delicious!"

"You know you haven't grown much since you were a toddler, always guided by your belly." Luke Joked as he continued to eat.

The four intellectuals sat at the small cafe eating lunch. Katriele, Her Father: Hershel Layton, His Assistant: Luke Triton, and Ernest.

As Katrielle began to devour her food, Hershel noticed Ernests nervous tone.

"What's wrong my boy?" He asked

Ernest looked up at him confused. "Oh, were you talking to me Mr Layton?"

"I was, you seem troubled." He explained.

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Be honest with me Ernest, Are you unwell?"

"Oh no no Mr Layton, I'm fine I swear."

"Call me Hershel," The Professor said before him and his apprentice exchanged a fruitful glance.

"When were you going to tell us this Kat?" Luke Asked.

"What?" She muffled, she had completely not been listening.

"When were you going to tell us you and Ernest were dating?" Luke clarified.

Ernest was shocked as to how they knew, somehow this got more intimidating for him. If Katrielle had not told them, how did they know.

"I forgot?" Kat said raising her shoulders.

"Well, I'm happy for you both." The Professor said. Ernest felt a weight drop of his shoulders, he had the father's support… so to speak.

"How did you figure it out Mr Triton?" Ernest asked.

"Simple, You aren't sick, so your lack of appetite and slight paleness must be due to stress or worry, and the way your facial expression changes every time you look at eachother. Not a hard one to crack." Luke Explained.

The professor smiled. "That's Right my boy, Every Puzzle has an answer."

"Well that was… Interesting." Ernest said as they walked back to the agency.

"I don't know why you tried to hide it from them, their the best puzzle solving duo in the world." Kat said smiling. They both laughed it off as they came into the office to see Matt scratching his head.

"What did Hastings talk to you about?"

"Nothing, We didn't go to him," Matt said, "Me and Sherl just wanted to give you two some time to yourselves." He gave them a wink before adjusting his Yellow Vest he wore sometimes. Ernest smiled nervously "There's no need to do that." he said. Katrielle looked at matt dubiously, there was something she wasn't telling them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tensions Rise

Katrielle sat at her desk and began to eat her danish.

Matt put his head into his hands as he grumbled over his work.

"What is it, maybe I can help?"

"You can't, Hasting's Orders."

"I thought you said you didn't go and see Inspector Hastings?"

"I Lied." Matt said bluntly.

"Why won't he let me on the case?"  
"Because you're too close to the main suspect."

Sherl sat up from his dog basket. "Watch your words, She's good at this stuff you know."

"You're in on it too?!"

"Of course I am." He barked. "I did go with him after all."

"Look," Matt said. "There is already too much evidence supporting him being guilty. Hastings is stretching it to get me to try and help. If you're involved, the higher ups at the yard will toss the whole thing and lock him up for murder!" He paused and took a breath, Katrielle's anger was still at boiling point from his tone, but she kept a lid on it.

Matt Continued, "There's also the possibility that they did it. In which I don't know what I'd do, or what you'd do. So just leave it to me, We're doing all we can."

He got up and put his folder in the filing cabinet.

"I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before leaving. Before she could think to look at the file, Sherl Growled at her. "Stay Out of there Kat, for their sake."

She painfully obliged and also took her leave for the night, She did have a date after all.

She walked in to her apartment to see Ernest already cooking.

"Hello Katrielle." He said cheerfully, but then he noticed her somber tone. "What's wrong?"

"Inspector Hastings has Matt working on proving someone close to me is innocent."

He seemed taken back. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, no I don't… But he said they may have done whatever it was."  
"That isn't good, who could it be."

"From what I got from Matt, its either: You, Uncle Luke or My Father"

"I'm sure Matt will bring the truth to light."

"That's not what's worrying me… He said the person may have done it."

Ernest was obviously worried, but he tried to hide it. He walked over to her and held her.

"It's going to be ok Miss layton… I mean Kat…"

She giggled as his mishap before she smelt something. By the his sense of dred she knew he smelt it too.

"Oh Fiddlesticks! The Omelette!" Ernest Cursed as he ran around and pulled the pan off the stove. "Dammit…"

"It's Alright Ernest, that was really funny." She said holding her stomach, she had been laughing too hard.

"Well at least someone found it funny." He said, a small grin emerging on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 - Conclusions

**Chapter 5 - Conclusions**

Ernest walked down chandler lane like he did every morning. He walked into the empty agency, but today was different. He wanted to find out who Matt was looking into. He sifted through the filing cabinets until he found the document.

"Don't do it Pinstripes." Sheryl Yawned. "Trust us on this one."

"I'm sorry sherl, I'm too curious, this is far too conspicuus."

Ernest opened the the folder and what he saw shocked him. It was multiple documents of him. Just then Matt walked in.

"Morning Ernest."

"Why are you looking into me?" Ernest Demanded.

"Come on sherl, you had one job."

"It's too early in the morning."

Matt took a big sigh before explaining. "Someone has been robbing banks, and all the evidence point to you."

"That's preposterous, I'd never do that."

"We know, You don't have a motive."

"You said i might have done it."

Katrielle walked in, she didn't say anything she just began to listen.

"You lied for the majority of your life to get revenge on the 7 richest people in london. Claiming to know you isn't enough evidence… Look, I know you, and i know you didn't do it. So does hastings, but the majority of the police force thinks you did, and if they suspect you're involved they'll can the investigation and lock you up. You can't prove yourself innocent, the evidence will be dismissed as tampering."  
Ernest Sat down defeated.

"Were Trying our best pal, but you need to trust us."

Just then Emilina Perfetti and three officers of the yard burst through the door.

"Is he Here?" She asked frantically.

Matt just pointed at Ernest who was standing in the open, he gave Perfetti a confused look…

"Good," She then pulled out her radio and called ahead, "We've got proof inspector."

"You want to explain yourself?" Matt said, his tone getting harsher.

"He can't be in two places at once, the robber is currently robbing the hall of moniato, quite a public target, which suits his style."

"So I'm Dismissed then?" Ernest asked confused.

"Well yes." She said dumbfounded, "Hope to work with you more in the future Matthew."  
"Noted." he said calming himself. As soon as they left Matt through himself onto the couch and let out a large sigh. "Oh thank god." He muttered to himself.

All three detectives and dog calmed themselves, this issue had been resolved.


	6. Epolouge - Ernest's Diary

**Epilogue - Ernest's Diary**

 _Dear Diary, The issue has now been resolved. The criminal they assumed was me, was in fact a doppelganger trying to throw me under bus. However I'm glad Miss Layton never gave up on me, its something I will never forget. Gosh that had been one busy week. But with the dark clouds comes a silver lining, a holiday. I need one, and even though she won't admit it, Katrielle does too. Hopefully some time away will ease tensions around here._

 _23/7_

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Thanks for reading the end of this story. The first chapter for the next is already out! The Mystery of Highlandiar should hopefully peek your intrests.**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
